Revenge  On My Brother
by Gothis-Black-Heart
Summary: What if Acheron got revenge on his brother? What if it was a twisted revenge?


**Chapter One**

Acheron paced through the halls of Katoteros. Soteria had left to go see her Papou. Fearing for her safety like usual, he sent Simi to watch over her. That left him completely alone. Well, no one he wanted to cuddle with anyways. Alexion was off with his wife, so maybe he was truly alone again. And he didn't like it.

It had been a while since he was alone like this. Not since before he was married to Soteria. Hell he was wanting to end the loneliness, and the only thing that ever helped him with that, was by drinking. Only problem was, alcohol didn't affect him. But Sprite had. Flashing a few cans in, he opened them, drinking 5 straight familiar buzz didnt take long to come crashing over him. Much better.

Stumbling around, he found himself flashing around. Usually he did it on a wim. But right now, it was almost fun. Too bad he didn't have someone here with him. Like a brother or sister. Acheron paused. He did have a brother, Styxx. Though, he was still angry with him trying to destroy the world, and sending Acheron into a frenzy...but at the same time..he wanted to be with his brother. He flashed out of Katoteros.

Flashing into the home of Styxx Didymos, he looked around. The place was nice. The decor was more of ancient, apparently Styxx couldn't let go of the Era they had grown up in. The time that reminded Acheron just how low he was as human. He heard a slight inhale and turned around, seeing Styxx standing there. Styxx had paused in the hallway. His long blonde hair was flowing around his shoulders. He wore an open button down shirt, it clinging to his shoulders, threatening to fall. His jeans while well fitting his form, clung to his hips, and Acheron could see the V leading further down his brother's body. What scorched Acheron most, were the very eyes that set them apart. Enchanting blue eyes that were almost similar to his own.

"What are you doing here?" he said, his tone holding more surprise than anger.

"Can i not come here to see my brother?" Acheron asked watching his brother move around him, into the kitchen.

"You made it rather clear that i was to never bother you when you let me go free" Styxx replied, Acheron caught the slight glare on his strong features. And Acheron felt the slight stab of guilt for it. He only wanted his brother to stop on his plans to out him.

"I know that Styxx, I'm sorry" he said shifting his weight. He walked over and leaned on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Acheron made sure his brother was well endowed on cash. Unlike his brother who easily allowed Acheron to go without, Acheron couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to his brother, even if Styxx hated him.

Styxx turned around with a surprised look. "Excuse me?" he asked, his expression showed, he obviously wasn't sure if he heard correctly. A smile tugged at Acheron's lips. How much he enjoyed the surprised look over his brother's gorgeous features. Wait, did he just think gorgeous about his brother? Man, he was hammered.

Acheron straightened up, walking around the island, slowly up to his brother. he could see it in Styxx's eyes, he was uncertain right now. Styxx moved back away from him, until his lower back hit the counter, where he leaned back against it. It didn't stop Acheron. He didn't stop until he was hairs breath away from Styxx.

"I said I'm sorry" he said softly, his hand reaching up and touching his brother's cheek. The look on his face made Acheron giggle. Giggle? What the hell?

"What the hell have you been drinking?" Styxx asked, turning his head away from Acheron. A smirk covered Acheron's lips. "Sprite" he said lifting the can that was still in his hand. 6 cans so far. Styxx cast a rather confused look. "You get drunk off soda?" he asked. Acheron didn't miss the grin, or the slight chuckle.

"When you don't ever eat food, or drink anything expect beer or wine, apparently so" Acheron replied, his hand slowly drifting down from Styxx cheek, to his neck. Acheron could feel the lively pulse in his brother's neck. Even more, smell his scent. He smelled good.

Styxx remained still as he felt his brother's hand drifting down. So Acheron was drunk? That was a new one to him. But it could explain his brother's rather odd behavior. He reached up and removed his brother's hand from his neck. Acheron was already too close for comfort. Now he was touching him like he had some sick longing fantasies playing in his head.

"I think you need to drink something other than that" he said gesturing to the Sprite can. Acheron grinned.

"What do you have for me to drink?" he asked, this time, he pressed his body against Styxx. Was that a seductive tone? Styxx couldn't help but to blush as he tried to get from between his brother and the counter. He felt Acheron grab his chin, forcing him to look back to his brother. He heard him set down the can of Sprite, reaching up to take off the shades that hide his eyes. Once he removed them, Styxx felt a strange heat was over him, those scorching silver eyes stared back at him. Acheron was rather pleased he got to see Styxx's pupils dilate, as he stared at him.

Acheron moved his leg to spread his twin's legs, sliding his body up against him. Acheron dipped his head, capturing Styxx's surprised lips, the kiss sent a chill over Styxx, his body was now on fire. All from just a kiss!

Acheron felt Styxx grab his arms, an attempt to stop him. But Acheron refused to let him end it. His hand snaked its way to fisting Styxx's golden locks, pulling his head back as he deepened the kiss, his tongue ruthlessly plundering his brother's mouth. It made Styxx moan. Acheron felt a smile tug at his lips as he heard the submission from his twin. For all those years Styxx had been dominant over Acheron. Now it was his turn to be dominant. And make Styxx beg. He could feel Styxx was hard, aching beneath the pair of jeans that now, were most likely hanging too tight on his hips.

Acheron wanted to hear his brother moan again. Effortlessly rubbing his leg against his brother's growing member, he heard Styxx moan again, feeling his hips thrust up against Acheron's leg.

"That's it, submit brother" he whispered, capturing his brother's lips again. Styxx was caught between the growing desire that was wreaking havoc on him, and common sense screaming that this kind of thing wasn't right. Brothers didn't act like this! Then again, his mind argued they were never a normal functioning family.

Styxx did not want to submit to his brother. Pulling back from the kiss, he used the counter to lift himself up enough to wrap a leg around his brother's waist, pressing himself into his brother. He heard a groan emit from Acheron's lips. A smirk covered the blond's face. Styxx felt Acheron wrap his arms around his waist, keeping him from falling. Styxx looked up at his brother.

"Why should i submit to you?" he asked, challenging his brother. Acheron looked at his brother. So he wanted a challenge?

Acheron spun around on heel, pushing a surprised Styxx down onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. Pinning him down, he watched his twin squirm beneath him. Acheron lavished the surprised look on Styxx face. That surprise look lead Acheron to gain the upper hand again, leaning to kiss his brother yet again, with Styxx's lips parted, Acheron's tongue plunged in, allowing him to taste his brother. Wine. Styxx had been drinking wine some time this evening.

Styxx gave into the kiss, his body and soul screaming to feel more of blinding heat he felt. The fact that they were brothers no longer bothered Styxx. He just wanted Acheron. His mind tried to reason, to bring him back from the seductive spell his brother had him under. But it was failing. Acheron shifted, pulling Styxx's arms above his head, pinning them down with one hand. He watched as he brother squirmed more.

"What's the matter brother?" he asked softly, moving his head to nip at his brother's ear. Styxx made a small noise, though it wasnt coherent on being a real word.

Acheron glanced down over his brother's body. He smirked, seeing his brother's pants were so low, he was peeking up out from beneath them in his arousement. This was going to be fun.

"My my, what have we here?" he asked, looking up to Styxx. Styxx glanced down at him, his face turning red. How the Gods must of blessed him to see the day his twin blushed like a school girl!

Acheron smirked, using his free hand to rub against his brother's hard length. He heard Styxx let out a gasp, his hips thrusting upward into Acheron's hand. Gods how he burned. Styxx was glad he wasnt standing anymore, he would of most likely collapsed by the crippling pleasure his brother was showing him. He never experienced this with anyone he took to bed. Though, he only took women to bed. Never a man. If a woman made him feel like this..gods he would of submitted a long time ago.

Acheron watched as his brother squirmed beneath his hand, his breathing had quickened a bit. Sensing his brother's distress, he leaned back up, kissing him roughly, thrusting his tongue into his brother's mouth. Hearing Styxx moan again, Acheron deepened the kiss, claiming his brother's mouth as his own. At that moment, he felt possessive of his brother, wondering who all he might of taken to his bed. The thoughts made him growl against his brother's lips.

Breaking the kiss, Styxx looked away panting, his face red. Why did his brother have to cripple him with such pleasure? Biting his lip, he tried not to moan as Acheron kept rubbing his aching length. Unable to resist much more, he moaned out his brother's name.

Styxx let out a surprised gasp when he was pulled closer to the edge of the island, looking down as he watched Acheron pulling at his jeans. Maybe he should have been wearing shoes, that would of delayed his brother and gotten Styxx a possible upper hand. Styxx thoughts died when his body was greated by cool air, wrapping around his exposed scorching body.

He saw Acheron grin devilishly at him. "My my little brother, aren't we well in endowed" he said with a smirk. It made Styxx blush even more. Acheron could get used to Styxx blushing like that. It made him look rather cute. Cute? Since when he did he think things were 'cute'. Possibly after the 2nd can of Sprite.

Acheron frowned. He would need both hands to make his brother squirm and possibly scream in pleasure. Grinning, he used his powers to keep his brother's arms locked above his head, and let go. The minute he did, he watched Styxx attempt to move his arms.

"What the hell!" he gasped squirming even more. Acheron liked this a lot. After all the times he was being beaten and squirmed, his brother gave him no mercy. But Acheron wouldn't be physically harming his brother. He would assaulting him with undeniable pleasure that would make Styxx scream.

"You cant escape me Styxx, my powers have you locked in place little brother" Acheron whispered against his brother's ear. Styxx let out a whimper. Acheron reached down, gently running his hand down Styxx's lower belly, following the happy trail of hair, to the V of his center, stroking the golden curls that lay there. Styxx bit his lip as Acheron was close to touching him, yet he wasnt yet. It was driving him mad!

Acheron took this chance to gain another kiss from his twin. Rough and dominant, he let his tongue explore Styxx's mouth, gaining any taste he could from him. He felt Styxx kissing him back, both fighting to dominace, but Acheron refused to let Styxx to win.

Wanting to tease him more, Acheron ran his other hand down his brothers chest, pausing to lightly swirl his finger around his brother's nipple. The bud hardened instantly in response to Acheron's touch. "My my, you are rather sensitive" he said looking up at Styxx. He watched Styxx bit his lip. He could tell his brother wanted to say something. Leaning back up, he pressed his hips into his brother's, breathing on his brother's ear. "Tell me Styxx" he said, teasing his brother's nipple in hopes it would tempt the blonde to talk. Styxx closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Acheron watched him closely, his brother was fighting it. "Please brother" Acheron whispered again, his voice so low, Styxx himself could barely register the words. Styxx looked back up at Acheron. Acheron thought he might die from the shy look covering his brother's face.

"I..No..one has touched..me..like this" Styxx stuttered, closing his eyes in shame. To admit this to his brother, a well trained whore, it was truly humiliating. Sure he had been with women in bed, but that was merely to please his own sexual hunger. They merely wanted him to fuck them. No one ever bothered to touch him like this...not until Acheron was just this very minute.

Acheron just stared down at his brother. He wasnt sure whether to be surprised or not. Rumor's of Styxx going to brothels had been heard for some time by the people on the streets. Acheron assumed Styxx knew just how the prostitutes treated the clients in bed.

Styxx saw the look and his expression went from shy boy to angry. "Don't look at me like that" he hissed. Acheron smirked. "What's wrong brother? Don't want someone to know after all the brothels you had been too, no one could satisfy you?" he asked. The minute he did, he instantly regretted it. The look on Styxx face made Acheron feel terrible that the words slipped out. Styxx looked away from him.

So his brother had a lust that couldn't be satisfied? Well Acheron would take good care of that by the end of this evening.

Leaning, he flicked his tongue over his brother's nipple. He heard Styxx emit a gasp, arching up towards Acheron. That was the response he wanted. He did it again, and again Styxx arched. Moving further down he ghost kisses over his brother's body, before he gently blew on his brother's tip. He heard Styxx's breathing hitch. Yes, Styxx was very sensitive. This was going to be even more fun now.

Acheron looked up at Styxx, his brother's blue eyes watching him curiously. Acheron smirked. He would make his brother scream for mercy.

Leaning, Acheron held his brothers hips in place against the island, flicking his tongue over Styxx's tip. Acheron heard Styxx gasp. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he took his brother into his mouth, stroking Styxx's length with his tongue. Styxx could feel Acheron's warm tongue stroking his length from base to tip, licking over the slit. Gods it drove him wild.

Acheron heard Styxx's breathing turn into small pants. Styxx squirmed, trying to free his hands and his hips as Acheron assaulted his aching length. But it was no use, between Acheron's powers, and his iron grip on his hips, Styxx wasn't moving much. Styxx let out another gasp as Acheron moved to deep throat him.

Gods it felt wonderful. It didnt take long to bring Styxx over the edge. He screamed Acheron's name, releasing into Acheron's mouth, where Acheron licked up every bit of his brother's spilled seed.

Acheron looked at his brother, who hid his face best he could with his bound arms and blonde hair. Acheron slowly rose, sliding up his brother's body. He heard Styxx lightly gasp. "Its cute how sensitive you are Styxx" he taunted, whispering against his brother's ear. He saw Styxx blush even more. For once Styxx was glad he kept all the windows of his house well blocked form anyone seeing any. He could die of shame if anyone was watching his own twin seducing him.

"Tell me Styxx..have you ever wondered about being with another man?" Acheron asked, nibbling on his brother's ear. Styxx bit his lip. "..not..usually.." he answered, his voice cracking as Acheron bite a bit harder on his ear. Acheron couldn't help but to smile. His brother seemed to be enjoying it so far, why not continue?

Reaching up, Acheron circled his brother's nipple again, watching the bud hardened again. "I would almost think your virgin Styxx" he said, leaning to claim his brother's lips as he brother turned to speak. Thrusting his tongue into his brother's mouth, Acheron groaned at the taste of his brother. He heard Styxx moan as well.

Styxx was surprised at the taste of himself and Acheron, the mixture sent chills over him. He was shocked when he felt his body stirring yet again.

Styxx let out a moan as Acheron reached down, stroking his length. The delicate strokes made him hardened, his breathing picking up yet again.

"I think your ready little brother" He heard Acheron whisper against his ear. He looked up at Acheron confused.

"Ready for what?" he asked almost scared to even know what his brother meant. Acheron smirked. Acheron arched a brow, a bottle of lube suddenly appearing. Styxx eyes widen. "Oh hell no! You are not doing that!" he hissed, becoming more defiant against Acheron's hold.

Apparently Acheron's focus was off, Styxx was able to free, quickly rolling off the island and making a run for the living room. It didnt matter to him whether he was half naked. Making it half way up the stairs, he was slammed into the wall by Acheron. "Don't be a baby Styxx" he whispered. "I'm not letting you fuck me!" Styxx hissed, trying to push Acheron off him.

Styxx was able to get his hand around so he could use his arm, jabbing it in Acheron's ribcage. When Acheron doubled over, Styxx pushed him back, making a mad dash back down the stairs to the long hallway. Right now he had no idea where to go! Acheron could easily just pop up almost anywhere, while Styxx..didn't even have that luxury. Damned it all for him not having any powers!

Styxx felt something sharp catch his side, sending him into the hard stone wall, which in turn made him hit his head. He hit so hard he saw stars dancing in front of his eyes. Styxx looked up to see Acheron standing over him. "Sorry about that Styxx" he said softly, leaning down to touch his brothers head. Judging from the dark liquid on Acheron's fingers, he knew his head was busted open. Perfect.

He felt Acheron lift him up, Styxx clung to his brother, things spinning a bit as he looked around. Headache like hell!

"Why the hell did you throw me?" he hissed, looking up at Acheron. Acheron looked down at him. "I'm sorry..i didn't realize it would happen" he said softly, walking into the large bathroom, setting Styxx down on the toilet. Collecting some perioxide and bandages, he turned to Styxx. Couldn't Acheron just heal the injury like before when Styxx was injured?

Acheron set the items down, leaning to pick Styxx up. "What are you doing!" Styxx asked as Acheron sat down, pulling his brother onto his lap. Styxx felt his face heat up at the action. "I'm going to nurse the wound on your head" Acheron said rather bluntly.

"Just heal it like you did before" Styxx said, trying to get off Acheron's lap. But Acheron kept him in a tight hold on his lap. Styxx could feel Acheron's hardened length twitching at the movement.

'Hold still!" Acheron barked, pulling Styxx up against his chest. 'No! I'm not going to sit here and be your fuck toy!" he hissed, trying to break out of Acheron's iron grip yet again. Seriously, he was not going to let him do this.

All his attempts were in vain as Acheron reached around, gripping Styxx hardened length and started to pump him. Not to mention he leaned forward enough to nibble on Styxx neck. The will to get away from his brother and the will to enjoy the pleasure fought within Styxx. He wasnt sure which one he wanted more. After a few minutes, Styxx was squirming on Acheron's lap, moaning and panting. Acheron bit his lip as he felt his brother squirm on his lap. It was about to drive him mad. Unable to bear it any longer, he let go of Styxx's arm, reaching down to let himself free from his jeans.

Just being free from the tight jeans made a low groan escape his lips. Shifting where he sat, he lifted Styxx up enough so he could enter him. Styxx tensed, letting out a scream. "Relax" Acheron hissed, going back to pumping Styxx length. "..it..hurts" Styxx hissed, his body torn between pain and pleasure.

"Try to relax" Acheron whispered against his brother's ear. "how about you stop" Styxx snapped, though his voice was weak. He was growing closer to release again. Acheron felt him relax, gently pushed further into him, Styxx instantly tightened up again. Feeling Styxx lean forward and calling out his name again, Acheron bit his lip to the point he tasted blood as Styxx's body tightened around him as he came in Acheron's hand.

He liked the feeling of his brother being so tight. But he would have to get used to him soon. Styxx went to get up from Acheron's lap, only with the angle he was at, made him fall over, Acheron catching him from hitting the hard concrete floor, never pulling out from him. "This position should do" he said softly. Styxx went to try and stand up, Acheron gave a small thrust into Styxx, making him pause in his actions. Styxx was loosening up.

Acheron gave another thrust up into him, this time he felt Styxx seem to melt on him. He found the right spot. Acheron slowly pulled out, then rocked forward in a slow caress. Acheron heard Styxx moan, rocking back against Acheron. Now who was enjoying it?

Acheron kept up with the slow strokes, not wanting to hurt his brother. After a few, Styxx begged for it harder, with a smirk, Acheron roughly switched their position, tossing one of Styxx's legs partly over his shoulder to allow deeper penetration. Acheron moaned at each thrust, Styxx was so tight, it made him nearly go mad. Still his brother begged for more, Acheron thrust into him forcefully, jarring that "special" spot that made Styxx scream his name again, arching.

"Come for me brother" he rasped between breaths. He wanted Styxx to scream even louder. Such sinful thoughts. He only hoped his brother would. "Harder!" he cried, feeling the passion mounting as uncontrollable waves. "Oh gods, harder!" Styxx yelled. Acheron growled with fury as he heard his brother scream for it. He wanted it, so Acheron would deliver it. Slamming into Styxx with an inhuman pace, he watched his brother arch, calling out his name as his seed splattered over the two of them, wave after wave spread through his body.

Acheron moaned, Styxx tight heat clutched him tightly, sending him into his own orgasm, releasing into his brother, moaning his name. Withdrawing from Styxx, Acheron sat back, his body still going into the frenzy of the orgasm. He usually had far more endurance than this.

Finally catching his breath, he leaned up, healing Styxx head wound. Styxx laid there, still panting, his eyes heavy with slumber. He may not of been mortal, but he still didnt have any powers, or the energy to go too many times. Hell the man endured two orgasms tonight.

Picking up his brother, he carried him to his bedroom, gently laying him down on his bed, covering him up with the thin sheets. He rather enjoyed tonight. Hearing his brother scream, and beg him for mercy was a god send to him. Even if it was nothing compared to the screams Styxx had given him all those years ago. But he couldnt bring himself to do that same action in a sense to his brother. Watching him lay there asleep, his features were almost angelic. Lips twitching into a smirk, he flashed out of Styxx's home, and back to Katoteros, where he too would sleep, waiting for Soteria to come home.

A few weeks later Acheron was sitting at a Acme Oysters with Soteria. Catching a familiar glimpse of golden hair, he glanced to the right, noticing a man standing with a woman. The striking similarities between them let him know, it was Styxx. The woman turned to walk off, waving at him. Styxx turned with a grin, his eyes catching Acheron's, even though they were both hiding behind shades, Acheron could feel the gaze of his brother. Styxx smile had faded, he stared at him for a brief moment before he turned to walk down the sidewalk, along the French Quarter.

Neither planned to talk about what happened only a few weeks ago. Acheron was rather thankful that Styxx was keeping quiet. No one needed to know what he had done with Styxx.

Hope you enjoyed!

Yes, i have read the series, i know Acheron would never cheat on Soteria. But this still came up in my head. Kinda of like, a very small revenge Acheron can get on Styxx even though his not big on the whole revenge thing, but figured maybe if he was drunk, he might not be his normal self.

Dont message me about all this bullshit about how fucked i am either, I've seen worse ones from different authors and even tv shows. Message me some kinda bullshit, i will not respond.

HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
